Fraxus Week
by ImperialSunset3
Summary: I thought there weren't enough Fraxus fanfics, so here is my interpretation of Fraxus week. Please R&R. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey everybody. This is my very first Fraxus fanfic, so please go easy on me. Please R &R. I really hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

First's

Why didn't I listen to Mira? Why didn't I take her advice? Her beautiful advice that would have saved my from getting drunk.

I remembered nothing from the previous night, the pounding hangover I had received this morning was the only thing I had registered so far. I hadn't even bothered pulling myself off one of the guild tables. I groaned and banged my head against the table.

A groan was heard, quite close to my forearm. I glanced down and noticed Freed waking up. I blinked, had Freed gotten drunk? I smirked at the thought. He blinked the sleep from his blue eyes. When he noticed me, his face instantly burned red. He continued staring at him, confused. "Morning" I said, my vice raspy. His eyes widened. "M- Morning Laxus-sama" he stuttered. He looked down, and his long green hair flopped down. I glanced down at him, "something wrong?" I asked slightly worried. I mean sure, Freed was weird but not this weird.

"You don't remember" he asked, looking up. I frowned, "what am I supposed to remember" I started confusedly down at him. He blushed darker, "u-uh nothing, absolutely nothing" he stuttered waving his arms in front of him. I narrowed my eyes. "You're lying to me" I pointed out. He looked down. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey Freed look at me, what am I supposed to remember?" I asked. He looked up, his bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout. He looked so adora- I mean he looked funny. Yah, that's what I meant.

"It's really nothing, Laxus-sama" he whispered, looking down nervously. "Why don't you want to tell me" I demanded. A flash of hurt flew across his face. Oh crap, maybe I was too harsh. "You'll hate me" I whispered. I looked at him surprised. "Nothing would make me hate you, Freed" I told him. He looked up, tears pooling in his eyes.

Crap, I didn't want to make him cry. "Really?" he asked, I nodded. "Um well, well you see" he started. "Get to the point" I barked. He took a deep breath. "You kissed me last night" he said.

My heart started beating out of control and everything froze. I kissed Freed. My best friend, my teammate. Did he like it? Was he okay with it? Did he kiss back? SHUT UP BRAIN. I turned back to Freed who was looking down at his hands.

Well, I'm already f***ed. Might as well get myself into even deeper crap. I leaned forward, cupped Freed's cheeks and pressed my lips against his.

It was one of the best sensations I have ever experienced. He tasted like alcohol and mint. Freed was tense underneath me. Mavis, did I do something wrong. I pulled away and looked down at his expression, he looked utterly surprised as if he hadn't expected this reaction. Well, he probably didn't.

"You like me like that?" he asked timidly. "I guess" I shrugged, I mean I liked the guy. Maybe not love, but definitely like. He nodded. "So if I told you I maybe like you like that as well, what would you do" he asked, continuing to look down. "I'd probably kiss you again" I said, smirking lightly. "Well, then I guess I like you as well" he said looking up, his blue eyes shining. I grinned and closed the gap between us. This time, I could feel his lips against mine and his hands wound themselves around my neck.

We pulled away, gasping for air. A squeal pierced the air. "OMG, you guys are my new OTP" Mira giggled. I slumped my shoulders down. Great, the matchmaking demon has come out. "When did this happen, like when did you guys become a thing?" she questioned, her dark blue eyes shining.

"Actually, just right now" Freed mentioned. Hearts surrounded her, as she spaced off. "Shall we continue where we left off?" I asked grinning. Freed smiled back at me and nodded. For the third time that morning I pressed my lips against Freed's lips.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry Laxus is really Ooc. Gomenasai. This was actually longer than I hoped it would be but still rather short, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **-ImperialSunset3** **?** **￢ﾝﾤ**


End file.
